


Ultracrepidarian

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (which is honestly all of my writing), Gen, Poetry, THERE IS NO REFINEMENT THERE IS ONLY WORD, slam down some words in some sort of verse and call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: The words slide off. I know who I am.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Ultracrepidarian

This is my journey

The path I walk along

You may join me

But be wary

I have been burned

The self that I always knew

Is the true face of me

Accept me as myself

Or become my enemy

You think you can give facts?

About what? I know.

I’m set on my path

So don’t you dare try to dissuade me.

Screw tradition, I make my own rules!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make the subtext clear here and say KAEN IS TRANS AND TRANS RIGHTS MOTHERFUCKERS!


End file.
